


I’ll Give You Something You've Never Had

by RussoItalianoooo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Comforting, Fluff, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Rough Sex, fetishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussoItalianoooo/pseuds/RussoItalianoooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Messi has wanted Cristiano for a while now, so he was finally going to take his chances, he just prayed it wouldn't backfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I have had the courage to post a work, I really hope you all enjoy and as I loosen up I know things will get even better.
> 
> I promise to update every, to almost every day with 1 and sometimes two chapters :D
> 
> For more Cressi, Fabiano, Real Madrid, football and lots of other stuff as well find me on [Tumblr](http://palikstylinson.tumblr.com/) :D

''He- hello? Who is this this?'’

 

‘’Oh um hey it’s me, I mean its Le- Lionel…. Messi.’’

 

‘’Oh wow um, hey Messi? I didn't know you had my number.’’

 

‘’Yeah sorry I…. I asked Xavi if he could call Iker and get it for me, so you’ll probably get some questions from him about that later, Xavi questioned me like crazy.’’

 

‘’Oh alright well…. What can I help you with Le- I mean Lionel?’’

 

‘’Call me Leo!! And well, I was just thinking of you, thinking maybe you wanted to get together, just the two of us to…. Talk I guess, I don’t know. The season is almost over, we could hang out.’’

 

Cris scratched his head and had a very confused look on his face, after all it wasn't every day his ‘’rival’’ called to get together with him, but the idea seemed tempting for some reason, though he refused to let that show in his voice.

 

‘’I don’t know Leo I mean, why? Not that I mind but where would we even hang out, what is there for us to talk about?’’

 

‘’Cris it’s not like we need any exact subject do we? Listen I just thought about you, our last exchange to be more specific, and there’s something I need to meet with you about alright?’’

 

‘’Okay it’s whatever then if you need to it couldn't kill me.’’

 

At that Leo pulls the phone away and lets out a frustrated sigh, why does he have to be that way? Yes, he’s probably confused but he sounds like he doesn't even care. Leo returns the phone to his ear.

 

‘’Okay great so I can come to Madrid, what days are you free?’’

 

‘’Honestly, wait until maybe the second week, I need some family time, is that cool?’’

 

‘’Great!!.... I mean, yeah that’s fine we can text for the details.’’

 

‘’Okay that works, I guess I’ll talk to you later then?’’

 

‘’Yeah, talk to you later….. Oh and Cris!!’’

 

‘’Yeah?’’

 

Leo’s tone turned to something that chilled Cristiano’s spine and made him wonder why a voice, especially the voice of Lionel Messi allowed for him to be so put off.

 

‘’We’re going to have a really good time, I’ll make sure of it, goodnight Cristiano.’’

 

And God the way he says his full first name.

 

‘’Yeah um, goodnight‘’

 

They both hung up, and suddenly Cristiano felt a weird feeling in his stomach, maybe it’s in his head but he swears Messi’s voice had undertones of lust, like he wanted him or had something devious planned but…no!!

 

Cris shook his head and smiled at how silly he could be sometimes.

 

‘’No….’’ he said quietly to himself, his expression dropping and mind beginning to race again, God what would this meeting do to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that you enjoyed this first chapter.
> 
> All feedback is appreciated and will help me improve, also if there's anything you wanna read feel free to suggest.
> 
> Thank you SO much for reading.
> 
> \- Love Kate.


	2. Welcome Messi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo arrives at Cris' home and takes a bit of a big risk, he asks one question that could ruin everything he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I am so pleasantly shocked by the response on the first chapter, I squealed like a kid in a candy store lol.
> 
> Things get slightly more intense here, it's a bit of a tease though sorry, just wait for what I have in store for you next chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

**Friday: 14:42 PM**

The next couple of weeks seemed to go by in a contradicting manner for the both of them. Time was flying by and soon enough they would be alone in Cris’ house, but it also seemed like it was taking way too long.

 

Though of the two it was Cris who didn’t want to question why he had an anxious feeling inside of him. He was laying down on the couch the day before Leo was supposed to arrive when he heard his phones text tone and it snapped him back to reality.

 

**Leo:**

**I got your text, and put your address in my phone, I’m hopping on a jet in just a few, I thought it would be way more discreet.**

**Cris:**

**Okay…. Why are you leaving so early, you’ll get here super-fast by jet, I thought you were coming tomorrow, I’m not ready for you yet….**

**Leo:**

**Aww what are you doing getting all dolled up for me ;)**

Cris oddly felt his stomach twist at that.

 

**Cris:**

**No…. Idiot I just meant I thought I would at least cook you something.**

**Leo:**

**Well don’t worry I’m not coming tonight I’ll be there tomorrow around 10:30 AM, I got a hotel so you can go ahead and continue trying to make things special for me.**

**Cris:**

**Could you not, you’re very bold for somebody you have only spent no more than 30 minutes at a time or so with….**

**Leo:**

**Bye Cris, see you tomorrow ;)**

What the fuck!! Cris thought. What was his problem, and those wink faces he has got to be getting Punk’d or something, does that show still run even? Anyways one thing is for sure, Messi in NOTHING like Cris imagined, maybe he just has more courage and personality over from miles away?

 

Whatever it was, on Leo’s side of things he smiled while boarding the jet, extremely content somehow knowing he was able to make the might Cristiano Ronaldo uneasy. Only hours separated him from pushing that as far as he could, only hours….

 

**Saturday 10:30 AM.**

Like he planned to be perfectly on time, Cris’ heart felt like it dropped all the way to his toes when he heard his doorbell.

 

He slowly made his way to the door, unlocked it and hesitated on the handle before he finally pushed it down and opened up the door to reveal a slightly tired looking Messi.

 

‘’Hey Leo, come on in.’’ Cristiano stepped aside allowing for the smaller man to walk past him, and he noted how he started to look all around him.

 

‘’Really nice home you’ve got here.’’ Leo sounded tired, and he wasted no time taking off his shoes and placing them where he noticed Cris’ shoes were.

 

‘’Yeah thanks, I someti-‘’ but Cristiano stopped, when the smaller man suddenly wrapped his arms around him and then pulled away with a smile.

 

‘’You okay Cris? I’m sorry I just figured I am here in your house, we’re kind of like.. I guess friends? I hug my friends.’’

 

‘’Oh um…. Yeah that’s fine.’’ He could feel the heat in his own cheeks and see it in Leo’s who was looking down and playing with his ear, but he had a smirk on his face.

 

‘’So…. How about we go to your couch, I’ve got uh…. Some questions I think you will be quite interested in, and Leo began to shuffle around until he spotted the living room, he dipped around the corner but not before he did **it**.

 

There it was again!! Cris thought, that damn wink, only this time in person instead of through a text, ‘’My God what have I gotten myself into?’’ Cris said quietly to himself as he made his way into the living room and sat next to Leo who had stretched out comfortably.

 

He was a little too far for Leo’s like though, because the smaller made a ‘’tssk’’ sound with his mouth and moved much closer, staring into Cristiano’s eyes with intensity before leaning over to whisper something in his ear.

 

‘’I want to know Cris….’’ He whispered softly.

 

‘’Have you ever wanted me to be this close to you.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, I truly hope that you are enjoying the story.
> 
> All feedback is greatly appreciated and will help me to improve also you can suggest ideas below or on [Tumblr](http://palikstylinson.tumblr.com/) where I also post more Cressi, Fabiano, Real Madrid, football and other random things.
> 
> Peace :D !!


	3. No Time for Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo wastes no more time, he has to do this now before he loses all of his confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the response, feels great to be writing and passionate about something again.
> 
> As promised I kick things up in this chapter, and the following will be when it all comes full on.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :D

‘’Wha- what? Why would I? I mean, where did this come from?’’

 

‘’Remember I said I thought about our last exchange? At the Ballon d’Or awards, you seemed so into me, and you putting your hand on my thigh, you must not realize how long it stayed there.’’

 

‘’I’m just a bit of a touchy person, I put my hand on plenty of people.’’

 

‘’Cris, come on now let’s be honest with ourselves here, I liked it is what I want you to know and it made me think that you could possibly feel how I have for years now.’’

 

Cris started to loosen up at those words. Feel how he has for years, what? So Lionel Messi had feelings for him, wanted him?

 

‘’Leo…. I don’t want to do this right now okay, I’m feeling a little confused.’’

 

Leo slowly lifted up his hand to cup Cristiano’s cheek, drawing a long quiet sigh from the other man, he moved his thumb to stroke his cheek and whispered again while staring directly into his eyes.

 

‘’I’m asking for a lot, but put your trust in me, I guarantee I’ll take all of your confusion away.’’

 

Leo removed his hand from Cris’ face and stood up, with both hands he reached out and waited for Cris to take them, when he finally did Leo easily pulled Cristiano up so they were chest to chest and then he looked up into his eyes.

 

‘’Just let me take it away, let me take any thoughts away that aren’t me.’’ He was still whispering, and now slowly leaning in as he studied the face before him, pausing briefly looking for permission. A small nod and the taller man closing his eyes gave him all the permission he needed.

 

Leo closed the distance between them, letting go of Cristiano’s hands, he moved his own big and strong hands up and placed them gently on both sides of Cristiano's neck and then moved his thumbs to stroke his throat.

 

When their lips touched, they both let out soft groans, and Cristiano could have melted if that were possible right there onto his floor, both of their lips and bodies just seemed to be made for the other person. Lionel took even more control and pushed his tongue out to lick at the other man’s lips until he opened them, so that both of their tongues could flick and curl together.

 

Leo needed to feel more, to see more, finally up close and all his for the taking, so he broke the kiss for only a moment, grabbing Cristiano’s shirt by the bottom and lifting it away from his body, Cristiano got the message and did the same for Leo who froze for a moment to admire the tan chest in front of him, his eyes filled with lust and he breathed out, ‘’Your room…. Where?’’

 

Cristiano pointed to the door up the stairs and was quickly grabbed by the hand and led up until they reached the top when Leo suddenly spun around, and with strength surprising to Cristiano, he lifted the other man up onto his waist by his legs and pinned up against the wall right by the door and continued to familiarize himself with the taste of the other man’s mouth.

 

Then Leo with one hand reached over to open the door to Cristiano’s room, placing the other hand back on his leg he carried the older man into the room and collapsed onto the bed with him, they both wasted no time taking off the remainder of the others clothes, in a fumbling mess and still swirling their tongues together, kissing and biting the lips and then neck of the other.

 

Leo pinned down Cristiano’s arms above his head. He began to slowly plant wet kissed down his body, stopping only to lick and gently bite at his nipples.

 

Leo looked up just before reaching Cristiano’s cock and with that same wink and whisper that drove Cristiano wild he said.

 

‘’I’ve taken your confusion, now let me take your breath.’’

 

He did exactly that, by flicking his tongue on the head of Cristiano’s cock and starting to suck on it, Cris’ breath stopped, caught in his throat until Leo took him a bit deeper, drawing a high moan from the beautiful man under him and making him toss his head back.

 

Leo relished in the sound and quickly told himself he would be SURE to make it so that he could hear it many, MANY times more this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading I hope you are enjoying the story so far.
> 
> All feedback is appreciated and will really help out, if you have any questions about Cris/Leo or suggestions feel free to message me on my [Tumblr](http://palikstylinson.tumblr.com/) where I also post more Cressi, Fabiano, Real Madrid, football and other random things.


	4. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano and Leo take a huge step together and they have no idea it will change their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the teasing and the wait was worth it, things get even hotter this chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :D

Leo continued to take Cristiano a little bit deeper into his mouth. It felt incredible for Cris’ and he couldn't resist placing his hands on Leo’s head to try to control him but when he did it didn't take long before he no longer felt the soft, hot, and wet feeling he was loving around him, instead he felt strong hand grabbing his wrists and placing them back above his head.

 

‘’No, no, no…. you don’t touch until I tell you to touch, okay?’’ Leo said with a sinister smirk on his face. When the shock kept Cristiano from answering he received light tapping on his cheek.

 

‘’Helloooo!! I said no touching, let me know you understand or I might have to punish you.’’ Cris snapped out of it, he had never been talked to this way, controlled this way, and the fact that is was Lionel Messi made his stomach flutter with want, he needed to see what else he had in store.

 

‘’I…. I understand, I won’t touch until you say so.’’

 

‘’Good,’’ Leo breathed out and then he placed his hands on Cristiano’s ribs and began to move them up and down his body, he did this for a while, he wanted to familiarize himself with what he had admired for so long. ‘’Cristiano, spread your legs for me, I can’t wait for this anymore.’’

 

Cris let out a shaky breath and slowly began to do what he was told, Leo placed a hand on his thigh and gently began to stroke his calf to calm him a little. ‘’We need lube, and a condom I forgot to bring my own.’’ Cristiano gestured to the left of him, ‘’Over there in that dresser by the window.’’ Leo smiled wide and did his little wink again, ‘’of course you have what we need,’’ Leo said while hopping off of the bed. ‘’The question is though…. Have they ever been used FOR you, or just by you?’’ Leo had actually never wondered until now if Cristiano had let somebody fuck him.

 

‘’N-no, no this will be the first time.’’ He turned his head away and Leo could see the blush on his face just before he did. ‘’Well….’’ He said while climbing back into position on the bed, ‘’I’m going to take VERY good care of you.’’ Leo slicked up one of the fingers on his right hand, sat the lube and condom aside and slowly began to play with Cristiano’s entrance. He teased him, pressing on it like he was finally going to go in, he pressed harder with each time only to stop and rub some more. Finally he decided not to torture him further as he could practically feel his want and he slowly pressed his middle finger inside. Cristiano let out a long, and low breath while squeezing at the sheets. Leo grinned, he loved watching this mighty man completely at his mercy.

 

He began to move his finger faster until he noticed it becoming more pleasurable for Cris, so he grabbed the lube and squirted a bit more on his free finger, placing in his index finger along the other one. Cristiano began biting his bottom lip, he let out a moan from a combination of both pleasure and pain and grabbed the sheets tighter. Leo picked up the pace, he figured a little pain was something Cris probably enjoyed.

 

‘’Now let’s see if I can find what I am looking for.’’ Leo said in a devious tone, causing Cristiano to open his eyes and look at him to see what he was up to until suddenly they were forced closed again when a wave of pleasure shot up his spine. ‘’Oh fuck Leo!!’’ he moaned out loud causing the smaller man’s eyes to light up.

 

He couldn’t help but to audibly laugh, ‘’Ahhhh, well there it is, exactly what I was looking for.’’ Cristiano became more turned on, he never imagined he would hear, see or feel Messi like this, so smug, so confident with his movements, just like when he had a ball at his feet.

 

Leo began to twist, curl and scissor his fingers to open Cristiano more, he kept hitting that spot at just the right moments, and enjoying the mess of a man that was unraveling under him. He had enough, he needed to feel that perfection around his cock, and his fingers had done enough work. So he removed them, grabbed the condom and began to put it on. ‘’You can touch me now.’’ His words set Cris to the action of grabbing onto his arms as he felt Leo parting his thighs more and moving in closer. He grabbed the lube once again, and began slicking up his entire hand this time, he began to stroke his painfully hard cock to ready it for Cristiano. 

 

‘’Look at me Cris…. I need you to look at me now, see me so I know this is what you want, tell me so.’’ Cris looked up and he had trouble speaking. Not from the pleasure but because of the sight before him. Leo was absolutely gorgeous. Pale skin contrasting to his own, toned stomach, and wanting eyes. ‘’Damn you are stunning.’’ Is what slipped out instead, and Leo couldn't believe his ears.

 

STUNNING, he had never thought of himself that way, he had always assumed most others didn't either, but Cristiano did and that’s all that mattered. ‘’Leo…. fuck me please, I…. trust you, I want you babe.’’ So Lionel slowly pressed into him, and leaning his body down so they were flat against each other. Both let out long sighs that screamed FINALLY.

 

Then it seemed like time stopped all around them, nothing could be heard but at first Cristiano’s moans of pain that sounded closer to grunts, which turned to softer and more drawn out sighs. Those were accompanied by Leo’s pants and the sound of wet kisses being placed all over the man below him, and then skin slapping, the creaking of the bed and their occasional low whispers of the others name.

 

Cristiano was close and Leo knew it so he stopped, and could have busted into laughter at the ‘’what the hell are you doing,’’ look that came before him. ‘’You want to finish, beg me.’’

Who knew Lionel Messi could be like such a little shit, but Cristiano loved it, so he obeyed once again. ‘’Leo…. ple- please, let me come for you baby, please!!.’’ So Leo did, four more deep thrusts that he made sure to aim at Cristiano’s prostate and he was feeling the liquid squirting in between their two chests. It didn't take long before he followed suit, grabbing Cristiano’s hair hard and letting out a loud moan into his ear.

 

He layed their on him for a while, his heartbeat within his ears before he pulled out, removing the condom, tying it and placing it in the trash near the door. Cris turned on his side and moved a pillow over his face. Leo crawled up behind him wrapping his arm around his shoulder and then pulling the covers over them.

 

They layed there like that for a while, eventually Cristiano moved the pillow and turned so he was face to face with Leo, he moved his hand up to play with the other man’s hair, rubbing at the shaved sides and pulling at the top with a look of joy on his face. ‘’I kind of like your hair, it’s fun to play with.’’

 

‘’I like yours too, when it’s all wet like this and kind of hanging down in your face.’’ Leo really loved his face, he was committing every detail of it to memory, and kissing his cheeks, pulling back to smile at the way Cristiano wrinkled his nose when he did.

 

‘’Do you have to leave so soon? Can’t you stay more than a couple of days?’’ Cris kind of hated the way he sounded a bit needy. Leo didn't mind though, because he wanted to stay, he didn't want this to end now either.

 

‘’If it means being here with you Cristiano, you better believe I’m extending my stay…. Of course I’d rather those extra days not be at that lonely, oh so LONELY hotel.’’ Leo smirked and Cristiano rolled onto his back while chuckling and rolling his eyes.

‘’Well then…. Let’s go get your stuff.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter it was a pleasure to create.
> 
> Any questions, or suggestions are also welcomed here or at my [Tumblr](http://palikstylinson.tumblr.com/) where I also post more Cressi, Fabiano, Real Madrid, football and other random stuff, thank you lovelies!!


	5. What Else?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A call from a close friend helps put things into perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted and typed this chapter so many times, I know how Cris/Leo make me feel so I just want to be able to do the same for others who can't get enough of reading them.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :D

**Sunday 8:36 AM.**

  
Leo woke up first, he looked at the clock and couldn’t believe just how long he slept. After their stealth mission to get his things and check him out of the hotel they came back and Cris was able to make Leo that meal he had wanted to. They spent most of the day tangled up on the couch telling everything about themselves they wanted the other man to know, and kissing when they thought their mouths could be put to even better use.

 

Leo doesn’t even remember falling asleep, but now he had a head and one hand layed on his chest, and a leg in between both of his. He tried his best to be extremely quiet when slipping out of bed, removing the parts of the other man, while at the same time admiring how beautiful he looked.

 

Leo needed a shower, so he grabbed some of his clothes from his bag and went into the bathroom. It was nice, and the shower was huge, exactly what he needed. He turned it on and slipped from his clothes, immediately stepping in while closing the glass door behind him and then immersing his entire body under the warmth.

 

He was so lost in how good it felt, his muscles relaxing, his mind and ease. He didn't notice the glass door unclicking and then clicking again behind him, he jumped a little when he felt a strong chest press to his back followed by hands sliding up his chest.

 

‘’fuck!! Cristiano you scared me.’’

 

‘’You scared me too, I can only imagine the stupid look on my face when I woke up forgetting another person was in my home.’’

 

‘’Well aren’t you so lucky it’ just me and not a mass murderer come to slice you to bits.’’ They both laughed in harmony again and relaxed into the others touch.

 

‘’Well, anyhow, good morning beautiful.’’ BEAUTIFUL there it was, yet another word Leo had never thought of when it came to himself, and he knew Cristiano meant it, because I mean…. Look at him!! If he gets to see all of THAT in the mirror every day then he must truly think a person is beautiful in order to say that to them given what he has to compare them to.

 

‘’Good morning baby.’’

 

 **11:42 AM**  
Leo was sitting on the edge of Cristiano’s pool dangling his feet in and watching him trying his best to impress him.

‘’Come on, show me some better tricks than that, how about a dance, and then do some flips off the diving board.’’

 

Cristiano gave him a mock look of annoyance. ‘’I’m not a show dolphin Leo, hush and just enjoy all of this, you got breakfast, and now you’re getting a free show.’’

 

‘’Yeah well I would pay just for you to stop this and come over here for a kiss instead.’’ Cristiano started to splash Leo who put his hands up and started laughing loud until they both stopped when they heard music coming from the table. It was Leo’s phone. He quickly popped up and sprinted over to it drying his hands on one of their towels, he answered without even looking to see who it was.

‘’Hello.’’

 

‘’Leo!! My brother I missed hearing your voice man.’’ It was none other than the great Dani Alves, who he had told about his trip, which is why Leo assumed he was calling.

‘’Dani, I missed hearing you too, what’s up?’’

 

‘’Just calling to see how things were going with your SPECIAL friend.’’ Leo rolled his eyes and chuckled.

 

‘’I told you there’s no special to that, just a friend.’’ Leo couldn't see the look that said yeah right on Dani’s face, so the Brazilian said it out loud.

 

‘’Yeah….right, if that were the case you wouldn't be so secretive Leo, come on you’re my brother, who is she?’’

 

‘’Maybe she is actually a…. he.’’ There was silence, 10 seconds, then 20, then 30 and Leo started to shift in discomfort.

 

‘’Okay then, so… um who is he?’’ God bless Dani, this was just one of the reasons Leo said in that interview he was closest to him, he could always open up to those beautiful eyes, and he knew he would never be judged. So Leo hesitated, he could tell Dani he was with Cris, and have somebody to talk to about this if he needed, or he could hold it in, and be lost in this secret alone.

 

If anybody could handle this it was the man on the other end of the call, out with it now or never he thought.

 

‘’Well, Dani it’s um, Cristiano…. Ronaldo.’’

 

‘’Hilarious, fuck you then Leo if you don’t want to tell me.’’ Dani wasn't mad he was laughing through his words.

 

‘’Dani, listen to my voice…. It’s Cristiano.’’

 

‘’Oh my God, you- you’re serious Leo?’’

 

‘’Yeah….’’ Leo sounded a bit broken, and of course Dani knew it, so he quickly rectified the situation.

 

‘’Look Leo, I mean it’s weird or, I don’t know unexpected, of all the people in the world, Ronaldo? But, you know full well I've got you on this okay, and your secret is safe with me, my brother, I love you.’’ An audible sigh of relief escaped Leo and he smiled so big and bright.

 

‘’Thank you Dani, you have no idea what this means to me, or then again you probably do, and man do I love you too…. Look he’s over there staring at me, probably waiting for an explanation and wondering who the hell I just told so, let me call you back.’’

 

‘’Okay, goodbye man don’t keep me waiting too long.’’

 

‘’Bye, I won’t I promise.’’

 

They ended the call.

 

Cris was sitting on the diving board, not even pretending he wasn't listening to every word. Leo turned around surprised to see he had a smile on his face. ‘’What, why are you smiling, you’re not upset?’’

 

‘’Not even close,’’ Cristiano scooted off of the diving board and made his way over to the smaller man, dipping his head down so it could be at his chest. Leo wrapped his arms around Cris’ waist and placed his chin on his head.

 

‘’I’m happy because, if you told somebody then…. You must be in this for the long haul, or correct me if I’m wrong.’’ He looked up with more hope in his eyes than Leo had ever seen.

 

‘’I- I think I am, I mean I am, if you are? I wasn’t sure what would happen when I took my risk, if it would be a one-time thing or turn into something more, or for that matter if I was going to walk out with a black eye….’’ They both laughed, ‘’but I’ll try.’’

 

‘’I’ll try too, because…. you took away my confusion way too fast, then my breath, so let’s see what else you can take.’’

 

They were both smiling like idiots, Leo grabbed Cristiano around his waist and pulled him in as close as he could, then he reached a hand up to yank at his hair making him look him in the eyes. He pushed his head forward and kissed him more forcefully this time, then moved his hands to back him up against the patio glass doors.

 

Cristiano could really get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Dani, I wasn't sure who else I would add but he just seemed right.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, your comments make me feel so unbelievably happy, all feedback is always welcome.
> 
> Also any suggestions or questions as well, either below or at my [Tumblr](http://palikstylinson.tumblr.com/) where I post more Cressi, Fabiano, Real Madrid, football and lots of other stuff, so much love to you all!!


	6. Detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo diverts their original plans for some fun in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to throw in a car scene, those always get me, so I hope it gets you too.
> 
> Enjoy!! :D

**Thursday 19:28 PM.**  
Cristiano and Leo decided to go somewhere nice for dinner because Leo would be leaving soon. It wasn’t like he could just stay forever, they both had families they needed to see again soon. The ride there was normal, they were just laughing and talking loudly over the terrible songs that kept coming on the radio until Leo got distracted.

 

 

‘’Cris, stop the car quick!!’’ Cristiano threw on the breaks, and quickly shut off the radio so he could hear better, a look of terror that turned into confusion came onto his face and he snapped his head to the right to glare at Leo.

 

 

‘’What the hell? Good thing the road is pretty empty, why did you shout to stop?’’

 

 

‘’I want to go there.’’ Leo said pointing his finger at an exit that led to a small park that overlooked the city.

 

‘’Leo what about dinner, I made reservations, don’t you want to go?’’

 

‘’Cris look how beautiful that is, we can eat any time but we won’t get too many moments like this, at least not for a while.’’ Cristiano let out a sigh but he knew the small man was right, so he smiled a bit and exited the main road into the park, he pulled into a darker area right where they could clearly see all of the lights.

 

Once the engine stopped everything went silent, they both just stared at the beautiful lit up city below them for a few minutes before Cristiano spoke up. ‘’Hmmmm, yeah this is already much better than any dinner, it’s beautiful.’’

 

‘’See I told you, we get to overlook a place almost as beautiful as you are Cris…. And before you get smart yes that was corny I regretted it the second it came out of my mouth.’’ They both laughed.

 

‘’Speaking of mouths though….’’ Leo’s tone turned into a devious one, ‘’How about you show me how good yours is?’’ He looked over at Cris and gave him his signature wink.

Cristiano didn’t hesitate, he slowly leaned over to kiss Leo but received a hand firmly placed on his chest. ‘’No, that’s not exactly what I meant.’’ Leo removed his hand from Cristiano’s chest and began to undo the button and pull down the zipper on his pants. Cristiano said nothing he just watched him intently as Leo leaned the passenger chair and himself back a bit, placing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes.

 

Cristiano snapped out of it and slowly reached over, sliding his right hand slowly into Leo’s underwear gently rubbing his only slightly hard cock, which brought out a soft gasp from Leo.

 

‘’My hands are cold, sorry.’’ Leo opened one eye briefly to look at Cris and smiled. ‘’Not for long.’’ Cristiano twisted more in his seat and placed his other hand under Leo’s shirt to rub at his toned stomach. He removed both hands for a moment eliciting a noise of displeasure from Leo, but he had to so he could quickly unbuckle both of their seatbelts, and then he returned his hands to where they were. When he stroked him lazily for a bit and could feel that Leo was now fully hard, he grabbed his cock and pulled it out into the open, and his eyes went wide, his mouth watering at the sight.

 

Suddenly he felt a hand yanking in his hair again, pushing his head down. Cristiano let himself be guided down, and then opened his mouth to tease at the head of Leo’s cock. He gave it slow and gentle licks, and some kisses before taking it partially into his mouth over and over, it coming out with a soft pop sound each time.

 

‘’Enough teasing.’’ Leo blurted out, pushing Cristiano’s head down and feeling his mouth slide down further and further until he had taken Leo down all the way. Leo held his head there, completely lost in how it felt, Cristiano moaned and the vibrations caused the pale man to let out a loud ‘’Oh fuck, Cristiano!!’’ Cris started to gag a little, but Leo wanted to test him, so he took more of his hair into the free hand and slowly began to thrust upwards.

Cristiano gagged more and tried to pull up but Leo stopped him.’’ Not yet baby, take it for me, hold on a little longer.’’ He heavily breathed out, And Cristiano wanted to, to please his man and obey him, he gripped tightly onto Leo’s thighs and held on longer, as he began to tremble and his eyes started to water. He loved it though, this little test he was being given, and was determined to pass it, so he took it for Leo, focusing on how good he was making him feel, until soon he was gasping loudly for air when those strong pale hands finally pulled him up to breathe.

‘’Yes baby, you did so good for me, I’m going to fuck that perfect mouth some more.’’ Cristiano moaned and leaned down again, this time Leo took his hands from his hair and placed them back behind his head. When the bigger man took his whole length again Leo began to thrust faster this time and went into the perfect rhythm. Cristiano was gagging with each thrust, his saliva was running all down the Argentine’s cock making the pleasure surge through Leo’s entire body. It wasn’t long before Cristiano began to moan so he could send vibrations through Leo.

 

And before he knew it there was warm liquid filling his mouth and going in his throat. He quickly removed Leo’s cock from his mouth and looked up quick into his eyes.

 

‘’Swallow for me Cris.’’ He did much more than that. He teased Leo, sticking out his tongue and making sucking noises before he tilted his head back and blew a tiny bubble, then audibly swallowed it all.

 

Leo’s face was priceless, full of both lust and surprise.’’ Well look at that, my dirty man.’’

 

‘’Well- It looks like I’m going to HAVE to be dirty if I’m with you, might as well give it my all.’’

Leo leaned over to wipe some of his cum from Cristiano’s mouth and then kissed him deep tasting himself. He pulled back to stare in his eyes.

 

‘’So Cris, was I right? Better than that dinner?’’

 

‘’Dinner? I had forgot so, yeah I would say, much better than any dinner, or lunch, or breakfast, or des-‘’

 

Leo laughed and cut him off ‘’I get it silly.’’ They both smiled big and leaned in to kiss more, still tasting Leo, their tongues swirled together, the silence of the park around them, and the city below them only made it better. This was going to be hard to let go of.

For now though, they would just enjoy this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, all feedback is appreciated and I take everything into consideration.
> 
> Also feel free to ask questions or give suggestions below or at my [Tumblr](http://palikstylinson.tumblr.com/), I also post more Cressi, Fabiano, Real Madrid, football and random stuff.
> 
> Thank you so much *big kiss* :D


	7. Eres Mio. Solo Mio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Leo to leave, after a week of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was scrolling through pictures of them together while typing this one, helped me with the fluffy side of things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it :D

**Saturday 6:24 AM.**

Cristiano woke up first this time, he immediately felt more awake than he ever had before when coming out of sleep, this was something he took a notice of, and he knew it was from getting to sleep while being held onto tightly by Leo.

 

 

The left side of his head was laying on the other man’s chest, he turned his face into where his head was resting and breathed in deep, whatever scent he had put on before had worn off and he just smelled like, clean skin, something Cris’ began to love. Cristiano placed a soft kiss where his nose just was and smiled at the sleeping face he looked up at.

 

 

Lionel was adorable, mouth open, his eyebrows twitched a little when Cristiano started to dance his fingers around his stomach a little, admiring the slight contrast of skin. It looked…. Right to him, like this was how his mornings should start more often than not, and it was that thought that caused his smile to fade, and his heart to sink. Only a couple more hours and this would be over, Leo would be on a flight to Argentina, and then to Barcelona, and Cristiano would be snuggling up to his pillows at night.

 

 

‘’That tickles you know?’’ His thoughts were interrupted by a sexy morning voice.

 

 

‘’Huh? Oh… sorry I didn’t mean to wake you, good morning.’’

 

 

‘’Good morning,’’ Lionel smiled wide and sat up causing Cristiano to do the same. ‘’What were you thinking about, you look sad…. Is everything okay babe?’’

 

 

‘’Fine and dandy, you’re just leaving me today is all.’’ Cris was sarcastic, he didn’t mean to be but he just felt bad.

 

 

‘’I hate it too, but trust me we can work it out, you said we were in this so don’t lose faith in us.’’ Leo grabbed his face and turned it. ‘’Look at me would you?’’ Cristiano did, he looked at that smile, those intense eyes and damn it he couldn’t help but smile back.

 

 

‘’We can Skype, and text, we can talk on the phone for hours okay anything, I know it won’t be the same but sometimes you have to make sacrifices, as much as it will hurt, think of how the wait will be worth it when we see each other in person again.’’

 

 

Cristiano let out a sigh and nodded his head. ‘’I know- I know you’re right.’’ Leo laughed and took both of Cristiano’s cheeks in his hands. ‘’Of course I am, you will be saying that a lot.’’ Cristiano pulled away and punched him playfully on his arm. ‘’You just can’t help but be YOU, and I like that.’’

 

 

Leo reciprocated the punch. ‘’Now…. How about you strut to the kitchen and make us some breakfast, I’ve gotten used to it, you’ve spoiled me.’’ Cristiano rolled his eyes and removed the cover from his legs, he was about to get out of bed when he felt a firm grip on his arm.

 

 

Leo got up on his knees in the bed and moved to him, grabbing his hair again and stealing a kiss quickly before he let him go. He pulled away and spun Cristiano around by his shoulders, smacking him hard on his ass to send him to the kitchen. ‘’Okay off you go.’’ He just received a quick stop in the doorway, Cristiano turned around.

 

‘’The usual?’’

 

 

‘’Yes please!’’

 

 

 

**7:35 AM.**

Cristiano and Leo were putting on a duet they would be embarrassed for anybody to hear while packing up Leo’s things. Leo stops and looks over his shoulder at Cristiano, he smirks and turns back around.

 

 

‘’Hey, I have something for you.’’ He grabs something from under the bed and puts it behind his back, facing Cristiano now with a huge smile on his face.

 

 

‘’A gift? Whe- when did you have the time to go get me something, we’ve been together all this time.’’

 

 

‘’It’s something I already had, I got it before I came here first but I wanted to wait for when I was leaving, I felt it would be better.

 

 

Cristiano ran up to Leo and like a child tried seeing behind his back, his eyes were wide and he was smiling. ‘’What is it then? Okay give it to me, I want to see it.’’

 

 

‘’Ah ah, hold on now I want you to get on your knees first, butter me up with words and I may give it to you.’’

Cristiano let out a sigh, ‘’Leo, come on just this onc-‘’

 

 

‘’Oh okay I guess you don’t want it….’’

 

 

‘’No!!.... No okay, okay.’’ Cristiano got down on his knees. ‘’Can I please have my gift, my beautiful, perfect man?.... Like that?’’

 

 

‘’Call me daddy.’’ That damn smirk again, boy Leo was too good at this, who knew?

 

 

‘’Daddy….’’ Cristiano pulled the sweetest voice and face he could manage to. ‘’May I pleeeaaase have my gift?’’

 

 

‘’That’s a good boy.’’ Leo pulled the present from behind his back and placed it into Cristiano’s hands, he couldn’t believe it. It was a bracelet, smooth and beautiful white gold with a message on it that Cristiano read out load in a quiet voice.

 

‘’Eres Mio. Solo Mio.’’ You are mine. Only mine. He traced the words with his fingers and Leo’s voice caught his attention.

 

‘’So are you?’’

 

 

‘’Am I what?’’

 

 

‘’Mine, and only mine?’’ This was a moment Leo couldn’t joke, he couldn’t be controlling or sarcastic, he was just hopeful, honesty written all over him, and he really wanted Cris to be his, and only his. They both said they were in it for the long haul but Leo needed assurance.

 

 

 

‘’I wouldn’t want anything more right now Leo.’’

 

 

Lionel let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and brought Cristiano to his feet. He took the bracelet and put it on the taller man’s right wrist, then grabbed his face again and pulled him in for a kiss, it was slow, deep and they both felt like the world just exploded around them.

 

 

Damn, they were really going to miss this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate any feedback, questions and suggestions either down below or at my [Tumblr](http://palikstylinson.tumblr.com/) where I post more of these two, Fabiano, Real Madrid, football and other random things.
> 
> So much love and I hope you enjoyed :D


	8. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Cris add a little something new to their nighttime routines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so fun to write, I could totally imagine them doing this.

A few weeks had gone by since Leo left Cristiano’s place. They both agreed to take a week for their families where they barely communicated at all, with the exception of a goodnight call everything between them was pretty calm, until one night when Lionel really needed Cristiano again.

 

 

‘’Hello cutie, for a second I thought you wouldn’t call’’

 

‘’You know I wouldn’t miss our goodnight, you help me to sleep.’’ Cristiano smiled and dipped his head down like a teenager to hide his slight blushing as if Leo could see him.

 

 

They both put their phones on speaker at the same time, and Cristiano continued speaking.

 

‘’If only I had the real thing though, I fall asleep so easily with my warm little Argentinian pillow.’’ They both laughed and Leo reached up to play with his ear, imagining that look Cris always gave him.

 

 

‘’Yeah, you always tilt your head up to me and just watch me with that goofy face.’’

 

 

‘’Excuse me? It’s called being mesmerized by you, so be appreciative.’’ Leo liked when Cristiano took that bratty tone with him, it made him think about making him pay for it and sent a small wave of tingles through his stomach, and he couldn’t let this be their typical quick goodnight.

 

‘’I would have to grab your cute face and pull you up to kiss me.’’ Leo was sliding down the bed onto his back, tone changing to low and lust filled. Cristiano could sense it, and it made him shift in anticipation.

 

 

‘’Slowly turn you over on your back so I could feel you underneath me, I love how you feel under me, hard chest heaving up and down.’’

 

 

‘’And I love how you feel on top of me, how you press me into the mattress, I feel so ….safe.’’ Leo couldn’t help but to smile, the thought that he, little Lionel Messi made Cristiano feel like he was safe made him happy, but he kept it in and continued with his words.

 

‘’Baby…. I want you to touch yourself for me, pretend that I’m there with you, making you feel so good.’’ Cristiano listened, he knew where this was going, and slid his hand slowly into his underwear, he pulled out his cock and pushed down his underwear, kicking them off and began to slowly stroke his half hard length. ‘’I wish it were really you.’’

 

 

‘’I do too, so then I could grind my hips against yours, strip you down and run my tongue all over your warm body.’’ Cristiano let out a soft moan and began to stroke himself faster. Leo found himself grabbing his own big cock from his boxers and creating a slow rhythm.

 

 

 

‘’Tonight you would be too perfect for me to wait, I’d grab your wrists and hold them above your head, I wouldn’t use anything, no condom, no lube, and I would just grab your legs and place them around my waist, then I would push slowly into you so you could feel every inch.’’

 

 

‘’Oh fuck Leo…. I know you would fuck me so good.’’

 

‘’Finger yourself, I want to hear you Cristiano, you need to feel me inside of you, pounding you deep into the mattress.’’ Cristiano used his free hand to reach under his left leg, he placed his middle finger inside of himself and began to immediately move it fast to keep up with what Leo was describing.

 

 

‘’I would, I would grind into you deep and hard, just how you like it, and my mouth would play with that spot on your jaw that makes you lose it.’’ Just the thought had Cristiano going faster, pumping himself in perfect timing with his finger going in and out of himself, and then he hit that spot and saw stars, moaning Leo’s name louder than he ever had.

 

 

‘’That’s it baby, fuck yourself good for me come on…. don- don’t stop.’’ Leo was seeing stars too, imagining Cristiano underneath him moaning and scratching at his back. He could hear Cristiano getting close, and he was on the edge himself, moving his free hand up to flick and roll his nipples while he quickened the pace on his cock.

 

 

‘’I want you to come with me baby, I want to hear you scream for me, imagine me coming inside you, how good it will feel, how warm.’’

 

 

Cristiano lost it, his breathing picked up and now his movements were all over the place, ‘’yes daddy,’’ he whispered just like before, and that was all Lionel needed. His eyes rolled back into his head as he felt his warm cum squirting onto his chest and running down his hand, and he could hear Cristiano finishing too.

 

‘’Oh God Leo, yes…. fuck!’’ He shouted out and his own cum went out over his thighs, all the way to his chest. They both rode out their orgasms, breathing hard into the phones slowly stroking themselves down.

 

 

Their breathing became more and more quiet, and soon tired hands left where they were and relaxed on their beds.

 

Leo broke the silence, ‘’ baby clean yourself up and then get back into bed.’’ Cristiano let out a noise to indicate he understood and Leo also got up to do the same. When they could both hear the other was finished Cristiano spoke up.

 

 

‘’Now can we pretend to go to sleep together…. Please?’’ He sounded small, to Lionel it was too cute, his big man was always that way, how did he get so blessed? He thought to himself.

 

 

‘’Yes we can, grab onto your pillow, and close your eyes.’’ They both unknowingly mirrored the other and grabbed their pillows, placing their phones at the top of them.

 

 

‘’Cristiano, goodnight,’’ Leo said, voice laced with exhaustion he grabbed his phone and gave a small kiss to the man on the other end.

 

 

Cristiano’s face lit up with joy, Leo could go from being this strong, dominant force to this sweet and caring angel in a matter of seconds, it’s what he was learning to love the most about him.

 

To love?.... To love, but not just yet, though he almost let it slip before it was just too soon, in time he would be able to say it, to truly feel it, at least he hoped he would, they both hoped.

 

 

Cristiano stopped his thoughts, he would cross that bridge another night, instead he smiled big and kissed his phone back.

 

 

‘’Goodnight Leo.’’

 

 

They both drifted off to sleep…. together, yet far apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your reading and giving feedback I appreciate it so much. Feel free to leave any suggestions or questions as well either below or at my [Tumblr](http://palikstylinson.tumblr.com/) where I post more of these two, Fabiano, Real Madrid, football and other random things.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, you are all wondefull!! :D


	9. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano and Leo make plans for their next meeting, and Leo has plans of his own involving another gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will keep going back and forth with the sexual and then cute stuff, unless I get requests for more of one of them.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you for reading :D

Cristiano and Leo were making plans to see each other again after the next international break. They wanted to be able to spend at least a week together again without having to worry about any interruptions from their careers.

 

 

‘’This time Cris, we need to pop on the PlayStation, I bet you I would absolutely destroy you in GTA racing.’’ Leo didn’t say it but he had the fun idea of placing up some intense sexual favors on the table as bets, winner gets everything they want that night, the thought made him laugh.

 

 

‘’We shall just have to see about that, oh and this time we WILL be going out to eat, no park blowjobs.’’

 

 

‘’That’s fine we can go out to eat, I’ve always wanted to get away with a blowjob in a restaurant bathroom.’’ All Cristiano could do was laugh at Leo, he liked it when his mind went to dirty places, since he himself wasn’t very adventurous when it came to sex even though he was always interested, now he had Leo to come up with those things.

 

 

‘’Well, we will have to try out a lot of things next time, as long as I’m with you though I don’t care if we just laze around the whole time talking.’’ Which was true, Cris was in love with Leo’s voice, he spoke differently with him than in interviews or with his friends, and the way he said his name, Cristiano couldn’t keep a smile away for all the money in the world when his name left Leo’s mouth.

 

‘’Really? You won’t get bored of just hearing me talk? Lionel Messi the guy who is bland, has no personality and all the other shit people say about me and how I act.’’

 

 

 

‘’Yes really, those people don’t get to experience you like this, talking to you makes everything better.’’ Cris was really a sap, Leo noticed it from the very beginning, and it was funny. Who would have imagined this, most people would assume that in private their personalities would be the other way around, especially when it came to romance.

 

 

‘’Eh, I guess talking to you is alright,’’ Leo went back to his sarcasm, he could only give Cristiano so much sweetness before he couldn’t resist pulling it away. ‘’Oh, shut up you love me!!’’ Cristiano joked and they both laughed, but Leo’s expression fell when he realized what Cristiano said.

 

 

He knew Cris was joking, and he didn’t mean that Leo actually loved him but the word did scare him a bit…. Love. The last time he was in love or at least thought he was it was with Antonella, before realizing things just felt wrong. He loved her but he felt like it was a lie telling her, he was so out of it when they had sex as if he was on auto-pilot, as a matter of fact, he felt that way most of the time. It took him forever to realize he just wasn’t into women all together.

 

 

‘’Leeeoooooo!!.... Are you still there?’’ Cris had been trying to get his attention. Lionel shook his head and came out of his thoughts. ‘’Yeah sorry I was just thinking about something…. Nothing important uh, so- so anyways, I was thinking maybe tomorrow night we could Skype, I want to fall asleep seeing you.’’ Leo took on that soft and sweet tone again, the one where Cristiano could tell he truly cared about the response.

 

 

‘’Leo I would love that.’’

 

 

‘’Good.’’

 

 

They carried on their conversation, laughing and joking about what they would do when they were back together, and Leo pushed his little thought about love out of his head, he knows Cristiano wouldn’t be going anywhere and that there’s plenty of time for the love thing, so he would just save his feelings for a rainy day.

 

**The next morning.**

Cristiano was lacing up his shoes getting ready to go on a run when he heard a quick tap at the door. He walked over to his front door and put his eye up to the peep hole but he saw nobody there. He lived in a gated community with some of the other Real Madrid players so he assumed it was one of those idiots pranking him.

 

 

He opened the door fully expecting one of them to jump out at him until he looked down and noticed it was actually a package. He picked it up and his eyes got wide when he noticed it came from Leo. So he ran inside to tear open the box, inside was another smooth black box and a note. He read it out loud.

 

 

‘’I thought you might enjoy this in place of me for a little while…. Oh and I will fully be expecting some pictures of you using it.’’

 

 

Cristiano was confused, using what? He took out the black box and grabbed a knife from his kitchen drawer to slice away the tape. When he took the boxes lid off his eyes went wide this time for a different reason. Inside of it was a big purple dildo.

 

Oh God, what had he gotten himself into with this man of his?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always any feedback is greatly loved, and also feel free to leave any questions or suggestions down below or at my [Tumblr](http://palikstylinson.tumblr.com/) where I post more Cris/Leo, Fabiano, Real Madrid, football and random things.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, much love!! :D


	10. Webcams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo gets a live show instead of just pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love a good Skype session? Especially ones like this ;D 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Cristiano finished up his run and the thought of Leo’s gift came back into his head when he stepped out of the shower and saw the black box sitting on his dresser. He was a little bit put off by Leo’s gift because he had never even thought about using sex toys on himself before, hell before Leo came along he had never experimented with the majority of things he had now done. The dildo wasn’t just big, it had small round mounds on it, and Cris could see where to insert batteries so that also means it could vibrate. He supposed what scared him the most though was that Leo expected for him to show him that he was actually putting it to use. It’s like the grandmother who just has to see her grandchild in the hideous sweater she got them for Christmas…. he could help but laugh at the thought.

 

 

‘’Come on now Cris it’s just like a cock, you just use it on yourself.’’ He spoke to himself out loud to be encouraged by his own words. He figured he could try it now and get it out of the way, send Leo his dirty little pictures and move on.

 

 

Until he heard music coming from his laptop, he looked over and could see Leo calling him on Skype for a video chat, a big smile came over his face so he rushed over to answer.

 

 

‘’Cris, hey babe!!’’ Both of their faces lit up when the other man appeared on their screen. ‘’Hey, what’s up?’’

 

 

‘’I just missed you, wanted to see what you were up to, looks like you came out of the shower.’’

 

 

‘’Yeah I did, wanted to freshen up from a run I took, oh and by the way I got your gift.’’ Cris started to blush a bit too easily and Leo could see it. ‘’Ahhhh, is that so, what do you think?…. Did you try it yet!?’’ Leo sounded so excited, he really wanted for Cris to like it.

 

 

‘’I- I was just about to but, um mayb-‘’

 

 

‘’Great,, how about you just go ahead and do it now so I can see.’’ Leo winked again, the little bastard just knows what that does to Cris, he knows it turns him on and makes him want to submit.

 

 

‘’Uh, alright Leo I guess…. Hold on a second.’’ He stood up and went over to his remote, popping out the batteries so he could use them in his new toy, he tossed aside the remote and removed the door to the dildo, placing in the batteries and going back over to the desk in front of the webcam.

 

 

‘’Okay I- I guess it’s all ready to go.’’ Leo leaned back in his chair and like a switch was flipped he turned into what Cris has started to call ‘’La Bestia,’’ The Beast. He took on his seductive tone and his eyes narrowed. ‘’Flip it on, let’s hear what that thing can do.’’ Cristiano flipped the small switch at the bottom and it came to life, buzzing loudly, it only made him more nervous.

 

 

He knew what Leo wanted though and pleasing him made everything worth it, so he grabbed the laptop with his other hand and placed it on the edge of the bottom of his bed and then he went and sat down at the top, removing the towel around his waist.

 

 

‘’Do whatever feels right baby, take your time.’’ Leo leaned back a little more, placing his hands behind his head just like that night in the car, and just watched Cris intently.

 

 

Cristiano turned off the vibrating for a bit and moved the dildo up to his mouth and began to tease Leo, he slowly licked and sucked all around the tip of it, and then started to take it deeper, stopping half way to pull it back out and smile at Leo.

 

 

‘’You’re a damn tease, if I was there you would get a few slaps.’’ Cris chuckled and this time put the dildo back in his mouth and took it almost all the way. He slowly kept bringing it in and out, making loud slurping noises and leaving saliva coating and dripping from it as he spun it around in his mouth.

 

 

‘’Okay baby,’’ Leo began with his voice full of want, ‘’let me see you put it inside yourself.’’ Cristiano teased Leo a little more and slid it from his mouth way too slow, a trail of saliva attached to it. He laid down and turned a bit so Leo could see his ass and his face. The teasing wasn’t over though to Leo’s dismay, Cristiano grabbed the lube from under the bed and slicked up the dildo. He brought it down to his entrance and began to trace around it, he was using Leo’s tactics from that first morning against him. Acting as though he would push it in and then stopping, only this time it was Leo who was impatient.

 

 

Leo moaned out, he had already set free his painfully hard cock and began to stroke it. ‘’Come on baby just stick it in for me already.’’ Cristiano grinned, he decided to obey since he knew this little tease would come back on him, he pushed it in slowly and let out a low moan. ‘’That’s it, just like that Cris…. Turn it on now.’’ Cristiano moved his index finger and turned on the vibrations, causing him to let out a loud moan, it chilled Leo down to his toes, and he started to stroke himself fast at the sight. ‘’Fuck yourself for me baby, I want to see how good it makes you feel.’’

 

 

Cristiano began to twist the dildo and quickly move it in and out, he grabbed his own cock with the other hand and umped it in the same rhythm. ‘’That’s it baby put it deeper, come on.’’ Cristiano did as told and began to push it even deeper, hitting that spot and eliciting anther loud moan, followed by one from Leo. The twisting and vibrating felt better than ever and he had to slow the pace of his other hand on his cock to keep from coming too fast.

 

 

Leo on the other hand as close. Seeing Cris start to rock on the dildo while his mouth was open and moaning out made him wish it were him inside of him making him feel like that. The thought of how warm he felt around his cock had him pumping himself fast and in no real rhythm now, he could feel himself reaching his orgasm.

 

 

‘’Faster, come on move you’re his for daddy,’’ Leo was only heavily breathing out his words at this point, and Cris was in another world he could just barely hear him. He started going as fast as he could, sweat started to really pool all over his body, moaning loudly and letting out the occasional curse word and then Leo’s name. ‘’Fuck yes Leo!!’’

 

 

Hearing his name like that and watching Cristiano move so perfectly made Leo curse out and spill all over his hand and his stomach again, but he kept stroking himself down coaxing Cristiano to cum.

 

 

‘’Come on baby you’re almost there, daddy wants you to come for him, scream for me.’’ Cristiano was tossing his head from side to side, and with a loud scream of pleasure he was squirting out onto his stomach, his hands and the small amount of the dildo you could still see.

 

Leo watched Cristiano turn off and remove the dildo slowly, watched how his chest started to go up and down slower and slower, and then how he carefully sat up to smile at Leo. Leo smiled back and him and gave him a look of pure admiration, damn was Cristiano beautiful well ALWAYS but especially covered in sweat with strands of hair sticking to his forehead.

 

 

‘’Clean yourself up baby.’’ All Cris could do was nod, they both got up to clean themselves, Leo had less of a mess and he came and sat back down first, waiting for Cris.

 

 

When Cristiano came back, this time he was clothed, and he laid down on his stomach, hands under his chin and feet crossed in the air like a kid, smiling into the laptop webcam sitting in front of him on the bed.

 

‘’So….’’ He said, head dipping down into his blankets and face blushing. Leo just shook his head and laughed. ‘’ Stop being so damn cute Cristiano.’’ Leo spun around a couple of times in his chair and smiled all the way up to his eyes.

 

 

‘’You first babe.’’ Cristiano looked back up.

 

 

‘’How about we both take a probably much needed nap, sound good?’’

 

 

‘’Sounds great.’’ Cristiano moved his laptop to lay on the opposite side of the bed up at the top, and turned himself that way, getting under his covers.

 

Leo grabbed his from the desk and went to his bed, copying the other man’s movements.

‘’Try not to snore so loudly this time Cris, as cute as you may look while doing it.’’

 

 

‘’Oh hush, you always have t pick on me.’’

 

They both laughed and then laid their heads down, watching the screen and the other one breathing gently, through wide open eyes, then half open, and then…. Silence.

 

They were going to have to do these Skype sessions more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments it's always appreciated. Feel free to leave more feedback and any suggestions or questions below or at my [Tumblr](http://palikstylinson.tumblr.com/) where I also post more Cressi, Fabiano, Real Madrid, football and random stuff there.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed you are all amazing, thank you and lots of love.


	11. I'll Be There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano and Leo learn that they will always be there when the other person needs them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for fluffy chapters, this MIGHT be the second to last chapter but no worries I'm making this a series and I won't keep you waiting long for the next fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!! :D

Sometimes you just can’t control your feelings, no matter how hard you try to keep a thought away if it’s in your heart it will keep coming back like a boomerang. Lionel was sleeping one night when he woke up in a cold sweat. He had a nightmare about his past relationship, about how though he wasn’t ever in love with her, letting her go and accepting he liked men at his age scared him, he wondered if he would be alone for the rest of his life. Now that he had Cris the thought of losing him made Leo anxious, he felt the urge to call him with the silly thought that none of the past few weeks were real.

**4:46 AM.**

‘’Hello?’’ Thankfully Cris answered the phone, he sounded like he had been deep into his sleep, and Leo felt bad for waking him up but he just hated being alone right now.

 

 

‘’Cris hey, babe I- I’m sorry I woke you I just…. Needed to hear your voice right now.’’

 

 

‘’What? No don’t ever be sorry, whenever you need me I am here but.... is everything okay? You sound a little bit upset…. What’s going on?’’

 

 

‘’Don’t worry babe I’m fine, everything is alright, I just had a bad dream and I wanted to hear you, I was a little bit scared.’’

 

 

‘’Oh Leo, I wish I was there, it sucks not being able to see each other when we want to.’’

 

 

‘’Yeah I know, but hey just a couple more weeks and we get to be together again, then you can have your Argentine pillow back.’’ Cristiano gave him a very sleepy laugh and Leo smiled. ‘’Look um I’ll let you get back to sleep but, we should sleep on the phone again, I think that will make it better.’’

 

 

‘’Of course baby, anything for you.’’ They both put their phones on speaker again and laid them on the pillows next to them.

 

 

 

‘’Oh and Cristiano?’’ Leo said voice going back to a low tone showing how ready to be back to sleep he was too. Cristiano answered just barely.

 

 

‘’Yes baby?’’

 

 

‘’Thank you, for answering and saying you will be there for me whenever I need you, you know I will be here for you too.’’

 

 

‘’I know, always.’’ ALWAYS, the word made Leo smile but he still felt a bit uneasy, because he had learned before that it’s not a for sure thing when two people say always. The word love popped into his head again too, and he was drifting off to sleep again. He pictured him and Cristiano together way into the future, he couldn’t tell if they were married but their boys were running around with them playing football.

 

 

‘’Goodnight babe.’’ Cristiano dragged out two last words and startled Leo’s eyes open briefly.

 

 

‘’Goodnight.’’ They both drifted off to sleep again, no nightmares from either of the two. They could hear the other man breathing on the line and it subconsciously kept them both at peace. Because even though Cristiano wouldn’t let Leo know it, his bed felt all too empty without him there. He got used to having somebody to hold on to. They both got used to it.

 

**10:00 AM.**

The alarm Leo set had started to go off, he slept for a couple of minutes before his mind finally registered an alarm was going off because the volume was so low, he sat up with half open eyes and leaned over to his clock, slapping his hand on the button to shut it up. He rubbed his eyes and stretched wide letting out a big yawn. He smiled when he heard a very faint heavy breathing, looking over he saw his phone and picked it up.

 

‘’Cristiano?’’  He said firmly into his phone but got no response. ‘’Cristianoooo, wake up babe.’’ Still nothing but cute heavy breathing, Leo laughed a little and this time shouted into the phone. ‘’Babe, wake up, it’s the morning!!.’’

 

There was a deep intake of air, a yawn and then Cristiano’s voice came through the speaker. ‘’Okay, okay I’m awake, thank you baby.’’

 

 

‘’You’re very welcome,’’ Leo said with a smile evident in his voice. He removed the covers from his legs and slowly forced himself out of his warm and comfortable bed. Leo was feeling sweet again, and decided he and Cristiano could put their Skype to use again. ‘’Hey babe, let’s have breakfast together, on video chat.’’

 

 

‘’You always manage to know exactly what I want.’’

 

 

‘’Because I already know you better than you might think, now get out of bed already.’’

 

 

 

‘’Sir yes sir!!.’’

 

 

Laughter filled both of their rooms and they grabbed their laptops, headed to their kitchens, and got ready to make and eat their breakfast together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your feedback, it's always welcome. Feel free to leave more and any questions or suggestions below or at my [Tumblr](http://palikstylinson.tumblr.com/) where I post more Cris/Leo, Fabiano, Real Madrid, football and other random things.
> 
> Thank you SO much for reading, much love!!


	12. For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano and Lionel have some things to figure out, but for now they enjoy what they have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter so soon, but as I said the next part of the series will be up soon in a couple of weeks, and I decided to write cute and sexual little interludes, find me on [Tumblr](http://palikstylinson.tumblr.com/) for updates.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, and thank you for coming on my journey of getting back to writing!!

Cristiano and Leo were texting each other photos, which started off innocent but of course nothing stays innocent when Lionel Messi gets involved, Cristiano learned that a while ago and he had zero complaints.

 

After a couple of cute photos of them both just relaxing on the couch, drinking water, and making funny faces, in came Leo’s photo of himself shirtless and lying in bed, hand on his stomach like he was rubbing his belly, and a smirk played across Cristiano’s face.

 

 

He stripped off his own shirt, tossed it aside and sent Leo one of those Facebook show off style photos of himself flexing in the mirror. Leo couldn’t help but to laugh, he knew Cristiano was making fun of the stereotype, he always found a way to take their sexual encounters and make them funny, which Leo loved.

 

Leo’s lustful side turned on in full force again, he stripped off his sweatpants and boxers, walked into his bathroom, and turned on the shower. He climbed in and kept his phone out of wetting distance, using the other hand to lather himself up in body wash a little, and then snapping a full frontal photo and sending it off to Cris.

 

‘’Shit….’’ Cris breathed out when he got it, partially from wanting, but also because was this man of his insane, what if this photo leaked, he could only imagine how people would flip out over Lionel Messi nudes.

 

 

Cristiano decided to ignore it, and stripped off the rest of his clothes too, he decided to make himself all slicked u for his next photo too, only he opted for body oil instead of the shower. He oiled himself up nicely and then wrapped a had around his cock, snapping a photo of himself laid down on the bed, from the chest down to his thighs and sent it to Leo.

Leo felt a quick twitch off pleasure through his cock, and it wasn’t long before he felt himself getting hard. He turned off the shower and hopped out, he wanted more before he would give more, and he knew he could get what he wanted. He sent Cristiano a text without a photo.

**Leo:**

**Finger yourself for me.**

**Cris:**

**Where’s my photo?**

**Leo:**

**Give me what I want and you might get something nice in return.**

**Cris:**

**Leooooooooo, please.**

**Leo:**

**Babe, you know what you have to do ;)**

Leo was right, Cristiano wouldn’t win this battle, he knew La Bestia was out now and that he would please him any way he could. Cristiano reached down again and grabbed the lube from under the bed, he slicked up his middle finger and slowly slid it into his entrance, letting out a low moan. He reached his phone around and snapped a photo of his finger inside himself and sent it off to Leo.

 

**Leo:**

**Yes baby, two fingers now come on fuck yourself for me, send me a video.**

Cristiano squirted some lube on his ring finger and inserted it alongside the other, a more prominent moan came out as he slowly moved his fingers in and out, he used his free hand and recorded a quick video off himself curling and twisting his fingers inside himself, moans in the background, he shakenly managed to send it to Leo.

 

**Leo:**

**Fuck yes babe just like that, those should be my fingers, y cock deep inside of you, cum for me now.** Leo was fully hard now, he had gotten his own lube and was stroking himself fast, already on the brink of spilling his liquid from the video, the lust of wishing he was there was just so strong.

 

Cristiano squeezed some lube on his cock and then worked himself fast while his fingers hit the spot that made his vision go black a little, he arched his back and moaned out loud, quickening his pace as much as he could with both hands. He thought of Leo’s words and thought back to the first time they fucked, the pleasure Cristiano never knew he wanted, he thought forward to when they would be together again next and how he knew Leo would wreck him ad try so many new things.

 

Before he knew it he was moaning out Leo’ name and squirting his warm liquid all up his chest and down his thighs. He removed the fingers from his ass, wiped his hand and filmed a quick video for Leo of him stroking his cock all covered in his liquid, and his hand was covered too.

 

**Leo:**

**Yes baby that is exactly what daddy wanted, you are so good for me, I can’t wait to reward you.**

It was a few minutes before he sent that text, because he was too busy spilling all over himself from Cristiano’s video.

 

**Cris:**

**I always behave for you, which might change sometimes though.**

Leo loved that teasing side of Cris, he decided to film his reward video, he filmed himself wiping up his cum from his stomach and chest with his hand and then licking it all over until there was nothing left, when his fingers were from the white liquid, he stared deeply into the lens and gave Cristiano the most sinful wink he could.

 

**Cris:**

**Oh fuck baby.**

**Leo:**

**I knew you would like that, you’re filthy.**

**Cris:**

**I’m learning from a master.**

**Leo:**

**Master? I like the sound of that ;)**

**Cris:**

**Don’t get any ideas love.**

Love, oh God there was that word again, Leo wasn’t supposed to get this sinking feeling in his stomach whenever he thought about love. He knew he and Cris weren’t a small thing, that was made pretty clear before he even left Madrid all those weeks ago but you can’t feel this way now.

 

Or at least that’s what society said all his life. There’s no such thing as love at first sight, or that you can’t love somebody you barely know and so many other things.

 

He pushed it away yet again, and proceeded to clean himself up in the bathroom before shooting Cris off another text.

 

**Leo:**

**Babe I’m kind of hungry now, how about I call you in a bit and we can just talk for a while.**

**Cris:**

**Sounds good, I could get some food too, talk to you soon baby.**

**Leo:**

**Okay beautiful, bye.**

Cristiano smiled at his last text and finished cleaning himself up. What Leo didn’t know what that he was struggling with his own feelings. He found himself randomly smiling like an idiot when Leo came into his head, wanting to tell his mom all about Leo, wanting to talk a lot to him about the future but he held it all in.

 

They both held all too much in, they just figured, this would be something they would have to deal with after their next international matches in a couple weeks, when they could be face to face.

 

Until then, just to have someone, though may miles away, someone to talk to whenever they wanted, to share everything with, to sleep on the phone with and all those other cute and dirty things they did, that would suffice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is always welcome, feel free to leave more as well as questions or suggestions below or at my [Tumblr](http://palikstylinson.tumblr.com/) where I post more Cris/Leo, Fabiano, Real Madrid, football and random things.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, can't wait to continue this journey with you, much love!! - Kate


	13. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is training for the next big match in the Copa America, he gets a much needed surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels good to bring this one back, starting with this short interlude before the story comes back in full force later, I really hope you enjoy this fluff :D.

Lionel was ready to just about pass out after training with Argentina, he showered at the training grounds so he could get it over with and just relax when he could go back to his suite. When he arrived back there and opened up the doors, he stumbled in and threw down his bag, flopping right onto the couch with his face now buried into the pillow, he was lying there for a few minutes before the exhaustion got the best of him, nearly dead asleep at that point, he heard the bell ring. 

 

''Ugghh!!'' He let out a groan, not even remotely wanting to move his aching muscles, but he forced himself up, figuring it was Kun coming to ask for something, he was slouching and sliding his feet to the door, he stuck an eye up to the peephole and his entire demeanor changed, a huge smile came over his face, he unlocked it and ripped the door open to see Cristiano standing there with a look of mock innocence playing on his face. 

 

''Cris!! baby!!'' He jumped into his arms, and Cristiano's face lit up with happiness and shock at how excited Leo was. 

 

''Soooo, are you happy to see me?'' Cris said sarcastically. 

 

''Oh shut up and get in here,'' Leo left his arms and walked in, making a scurry along hand motion and shutting the door behind them. 

 

''Cris I can't believe you came here, to Chile I- I thought we agreed on Barcelona, right?'' 

 

''I just couldn't wait, I know it's only going to be for a day or two but it's worth it.'' 

 

''You mean I'm worth it?'' Leo said giving that signature smug smirk that drives Cristiano insane.'' 

 

Cris rolled his eyes at that but he was smiling, ''yes of course, YOU are worth it babe.'' 

 

Leo walked over to him, wrapping his arms around Cristiano's neck and pulling him closer, he looked up into his eyes and they just stared at each other for what seemed like minutes until Leo began to sway. He closed his eyes slowly and started to hum a soft melody. He was pretty much delirious from being so sleepy, so it was coming out pretty lazy. Cristiano couldn't help but to chuckle a little bit, the sound was pleasant to Leo's ears, it drew his attention up to the taller man, and he stood up on his toes, stopping his melody to place his lips on Cristiano's. 

 

Their eyes closed on instinct and their lips moved together slowly, gently, and lazy. Cristiano wanted more but he could tell his tiny man was sleepy, so he pulled away and placed his right hand on Leo's cheek, stroking the soft and pale skin with his thumb. 

 

''Let's get some sleep, how does that sound?'' 

 

Leo relaxed into Cristiano's arms, he placed his chin onto his chest and looked up at him with a slight smile and sleepy written all over his face. 

 

''That sounds perfect, I have been wanting to hold you close to me in bed for too many days now.'' 

 

Cristiano smiled back, pecking Leo's lips quickly, he picked Leo up and followed his directions for where the room was, when they entered he walked him over to the bed gently laid him down. Cris had to work the covers from under Leo and pull them over his sleepy little Argentine. 

 

Then he slid in next to him and was immediately warmed by two arms pulling his head down onto a soft chest, followed by a leg locking him in place as if to protect him. They both smiled, closing their eyes before drifting off into a nap they had been dying to have for weeks now. God Leo was glad Cristiano surprised him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for sleepy Leo and Cris, I just imagine them being too adorable to handle when they're like that.
> 
> As always all feedback is appreciated,also feel free to leave any questions, suggestions, and comments below or at my [Tumblr](http://palikstylinson.tumblr.com/) :D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and much love to you all!! - Kate.


	14. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano just knows, and that's exactly what Leo needs right now, someone who understands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels so good to write sweet chapters like this, I hope you enjoy :D

Cristiano knows that Leo prefers to be alone with himself after a disappointing loss, but he also knows sometimes he pushes down his feelings and may need someone to comfort him. So Cristiano doesn't try to call, or text, he doesn't try sending him any gifts because why create a false sense of happiness. 

 

He just shows up, four quick knocks on Leo's door and then silence, for what seems like forever. At first Cristiano is worried he came when there was nobody around, so he frowns and begins to turn away until the sound of a door unlocking and opening makes him spin back towards the home. 

 

Leo is standing there, with nothing on but over sized flannel pajama pants. He just stares at Cristiano with an extremely faint smile on his face that you might need a magnifying glass to see. His eyes say it all. He's tired, both mentally and physically, and it shows even more when like a lifeless rag doll he just about falls into Cristiano's arms, welcomed by the warm embrace, by the kiss to his right temple, and then chin now resting in his soft hair. 

 

Cristian wants to joke with him and make him smile, he wants to say ''well.... I missed you too,'' in a teasing tone, but as he begins to open his mouth he feels a slight wetness on his chest, and hears muffled sniffling. 

He grabs Leo's face and pulls it away from the warmth of his body with some resistance, he's met with watering eyes but that same stoic expression that many have come to always associate him with. 

 

''I'm sorry I- I just....'' 

He's cut off with a finger placed to his lips, quickly replaced with the lips of the taller man in front of him, the man who somehow managed to make Leo forget everything that happened in Chile without even trying. Cristiano pulls away slowly. 

 

''Leo, querido it's okay, I know.'' 

 

Leo grabs one of Cristiano's hands from his face and leads him inside, closing and locking the door behind them he doesn't say a word, he just makes his way to the sofa in the living room, with Cristiano following quietly behind him. 

 

''Wait, come here nene.'' 

 

Leo turns around and shuffles his feet over to Cristiano, who reaches forward and grabs his hands as if he wants to dance with him. Instead Cris slowly moves backward with Leo following until his legs touch the sofa, he goes down gently and pulls Leo onto him so they're both lying down. 

 

''Let me be the one to hold you for once.'' 

 

''Whatever you want Cris.'' 

 

Leo's head seems to be made to fit in between Cristiano's neck and his shoulders as he lays it there. He gets a bit lost in the scent of the older man underneath him, he smells faintly of that chocolate cologne that Leo loves so much, and he is able to release a sigh that had been building up within him. 

 

Cristiano makes use of both of his hands, using the right one to gently rub the pale skin underneath it while he gently fingers through his hair with the left one. 

 

''Baby?'' 

 

''Hmmm?'' 

 

''Thank you.'' It's soft, barely a whisper, it wouldn't even be audible if it weren't so silent all around them. Cristiano doesn't reply because Leo is already drifting off after the words leave his mouth. 

 

Instead Cris places a soft lingering kiss onto his nose, since that is all he can reach because of where Leo is resting his head. Cristiano relaxed his head back into the sofa pillows and closes his eyes as well. 

 

''My God I love you.'' Those are the last words to enter his mind, but he doesn’t dare speak them. Instead he just drifts off, intertwined with his little Argentine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Messi looked so gone in those photos of him sitting after the match, let's just try to imagine Cris making everything better.
> 
> Thank you for the feedback, I love reading comments and they're always welcome, you can also ask me things or leave suggestions on my [Tumblr](http://palikstylinson.tumblr.com/) where I post more Cris/Leo, Fabiano, Real Madrid, football and random stuff.
> 
> Much love!! - Kate.


End file.
